Goblin and the Cat
by reddevil47
Summary: Felicia Hardy former assistant of Harry Osborn had to go back to Oscorp the night of the blackout. When she got there, boy did she find out a huge secret about Harry Osborn. Harry never got caught by the police, he successfully fled from the police and escaped to his office, unfortunately Felicia happened to be there too. Alot happened to the two in those 5 months without Spidey.
1. Chapter 1

**Why this pairing you ask? I thought it would be interesting and i was expecting for Harry to be the Goblin and take over the company like he suppose too. Also you can see how Felicia Hardy became Black Cat, through the help of a Goblin. Hope you enjoy and sorry about the writing, not the best writer out there ;-)**

Felicia Hardy was just your average girl with a troubled past. Ever since her father died she had to learn how to survive on her own, she got a job to pay rent and did well in school to get scholarships to pay for college. While in college she finally got her big break when she heard Norman Osborn was looking for personal assistants. The job required you to be good at multitasking and have some business management skill. This was a perfect chance for her to get a good job, she still wasn't sure of a career choice while in college so this seemed like something to do. Oscorp was a very big company, she wasnt sure how she would fair with the competition. There were alot of women there who were older than her in their 30's and looked like they had tons of experience. How was she suppose to fair against them, she was only 21, a kid compared to every one else. She was already nervous enough being so young applying for this job but Norman Osborn himself was the one doing the interviews, she was not prepared for this at all and to make matters even worse she was the first one to be called up. On her way to his office she could feel the hard stares of the women and even some comments like _"Does that little girl really expect Norman to take her seriously"_ and things like "_If Norman hires her it definitely won't be for the job_". She just ignored them, they were only doing it out of fear that she could actually get the job. She knocked on his office door and heard him call for her, she walked in and saw Norman. He was very intimidating despite his age; Felicia noticed that he was looking a bit green and coughed from time to time. She thought he was just fighting off a cold.

"So your Felicia Hardy correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir".

"Your 21, your a year from graduating, have outstanding grades, no relatives since your father passed when you were in high school. You basically got to this point through sheer will, determination and being smart". Felicia was stunned that they looked into her that much. she knew they were going to look into her life but she hoped they didn't look in so deep and found out her family secret.

"I don't do sob story's so this isn't going to help you get the job".

"I wasn't going to use that, just like how i got through school and college, i will get this job for my hard work" she snapped back.

_"Hmm fierce, just like my late wife" _Norman thought.

"Well I know all your skills so why do you want this job?" he asked.

"Well I have very good time management skills, I ca-".

"Please not the typical answer, tell why you really want this job and I want the truth". Felicia looked at Norman as he gave her a hard stare, he didn't want the typical response anybody would give him, he really wants to know why she is her. Felicia sighed and then gave Norman a hard stare back.

"Well in all honesty sir, I could care less about what Oscorp does and whether they succeed in anything at all. I just want this job to have some extra money and this might be looking at this as a chance for it to be a permanent career for me sir". Norman gave her a hard stare, it's one of those stares that would look right into you. Felicia was starting to get nervous, she was worried she might have angered Norman with the comments about not caring for the company, but he wanted the truth and well, he got it.

"My father always told me to never settle for second best and this job is way above second best, I really don't know what to do with my life and when I heard you were hiring this seemed like something interesting to do " she added. She hoped that her resolve could get through to him. Norman reached into his desk to take something out. Felicia thought he was going to call somebody in to escort her out but instead he brought out his checkbook. Felicia was confused as he wrote down at least four zeros and handed her the check, she was shocked. Why was he giving her money.

" why are you handing me a check for $7000. I hope you aren't giving me this check out of pity". She was mad that Norman was giving her money just because he could.

"You wanna know who my last assistant was? My late wife, she didn't care about the company at all but was willing to help out. She had a fierce aura about her, and didn't take crap from nobody, very bold women".

"So I remind you of your late wife? So that's the reason for the check".

"Oh your nothing like my late wife, but I like your attitude and fierceness".

"But im sure there alot of people like that ".

"But your different Felicia, i feel like theres more to you than meets the eye and i would like to see that. The check should cover you for the month. I expect you to start work next week". Felicia was more than shocked at what she just heard, she got the job and her first paycheck.

"Oh and you should probably drop out of college, you won't need college considering the wage your on".Norman added before going back to his work. Felicia got up and was about to walk out but stopped when called her name.

"Oh, as your first duty as assistant. Please tell all those people to leave the premisis".

"Yes " she answered with a smile. She walked out of his office and saw all the women giving her a smug look.

"How'd it go?" one of them asked.

"Well great and would like you all to leave the premise before security comes and throws you out" she said bluntly. They all looked shocked and angry that she told them to leave.

"Who do you think you are!?" one of them asked.

"Norman Osborn's new executive assistance" she answered as she walked off. Ever since then Felicia has been enjoying her job as his assistance. When she was introduced to the board she saw wary glances that probably questioned why she was there in the first place but like with everyone else she ignored them and focused on organizing Norman's s busy schedule and basically getting him everything he requested ranging from simple coffee to important files he needs. It was a nice job that she was able to do and was fine with it. As time passed she started to notice that Norman started to look worse each day, he stopped coming to meetings less and then became bed ridden. Norman was dying, it was sad really. She doesn't care much for the man but he did give her a job that she was sure would never get if it was somebody else. The board members instead of feeling a bit sad were happy at the prospect of somebody else to take over the company, especially Donald Meken. Felicia absolutely hated him, he treated her like a child and even tried to convince Norman to fire her, but Norman wouldn't budge and kept her on, but if the old man croaked it might mean she'd be out of a job. Felecia always heard about Norman having a son from the board but doubted whether or not he would come takeover the company. From the way they were talking about him he sounded like a spoiled brat that would doom the company. A few weeks later she finally saw him, Harry Osborn; soon to take over after his father, or so they say. Felicia thought he definitely fit the spoiled rich kid profile, but saw that there might have been a little more to him. He came to visit his father most likely, thinking about that brought back some bad memories of her fathers death. The day went by like any other day; the board talking business that she did not care about and her organizing documents for Norman. The next morning Felecia woke up to some disturbing news, Norman Osborn finally croaked. The news of his death was all over the news, every where you went you would hear news about the death of the Norman. This also meant that Felicia might be out of a job. She sighed as she entered the Oscorp building. They were playing a old speech of what Osborn wanted to achieve when he first started the company, but Felecia knew those goals changed over the years. She did a little snooping during her free time and read up on all the weird animal DNA experimentation and military weapons. Oscorp is no longer what the Norman back then wanted, it was all about military grade weapons now. She walked into the elevator and saw a blonde girl running to catch it before it took off. Felecia held the door for her and she thanked her as she called a number for a floor. She looked like she was 18, probably just graduated from high school.

"Thanks again, most of these people would have just let it close".

"Their all assholes" Felecia said. Her and the blonde girl laughed at her use of profanity.

"I've never seen you here, you new?" she asked Felecia.

"No I've been here for some time, when your Norman Osborn's executive assistant your real busy" she explained.

"Oh my gosh, your basically my boss" she said stunned "But your so young".

"Well thought that I was different. The names Felicia Hardy, you?".

"Gwen Stacy, I have a internship here so I don't really do much then grunt work. Oh here's my stop, see you later boss" she joked as she left.

_"Interesting girl" _Felicia thought. The elevator stopped on the board meeting floor, she was the first one there. She took a seat on the far end waiting for the rest of the people to file in, and they did, each passing by ignoring her and then he finally came in; Harry Osborn, and he was looking a bit pissed rather than being sad that his father just died. The board all gave him weary glances, they were obviously undermining him. The meeting went on about Harry being appointed the new boss of Oscorp. They were talking about Norman's secret biogenetic projects for foreign military powers. Donald Menken suggested that he should take care of the projects to help ease Harry's stress but I knew that was bullcrap and Harry probably did to, which is why his next comment shut them all up. He basically told them what was on all their minds and embarrassed the whole board. Felicia wanted to laugh but didn't to not attract any attention to herself. Harry wasn't such a idiot after all.

"Hi" he said to her. She didn't want to look up cause she knew he was talking to her but she did anyway and saw Harry smirking at her.

"You were my dad's assistant right? What's your name?" he asked.

"Felicia Hardy" she said.

"Ok well you all now work for Felecia because she works for me" Harry smiled. Felecia was stunned by what Harry just said. She couldn't help but smirk a bit at this, everyone including that Donald now worked for her. The meeting was boring as usual to her but Harry looked a natural as boss of Oscorp; looks like they were the fools. As everyone was leaving Felicia noticed Harry was still sitting down, he looked troubled so Felicia went ahead and did her job.

" do you need anything?" she asked.

"No I'm alright Felicia, you can leave and enjoy your night" Harry said as he went back to checking on the files.

"Ok, have a good day and I'm sorry for the loss of your father"

"You shouldn't, no one should" he said grimly. Felicia gave a nod of the head and left the room, she was surprised at Harry; you'd think the man would be sad but he sounded pissed instead. Guess he wasn't on best terms with his father. The next few weeks was a interesting one, aside from this electricity guy suddenly showing up and taking all of the power out of time square; the city gets weirder each year but luckily Spiderman was able to save the day as usual, Harry has started to look really stressed as each day passed by. She thought at first it was handling the company that was finally getting to him but he was doing just fine with that, it must have been something else. Felicia confirmed her suspicions that day she went to check on Harry, he looked depressed and she was not sure what was going on so she decided to check up on him. He was drinking so that wasn't a good sign.

" are you ok? Is there anything you need?" she asked.

"Unless you can get me some radioactive spiders there's nothing that you can do. Just take the day off Felicia don't trouble yourself". Felicia was a bit taken back by what Harry just said. Something bad must have happened for Harry to be acting like this, and she was confused by why he needed spiders. Felicia overheard Donald and somebody talking about keeping some extracted spider DNA in a room called special projects. Maybe he has been trying to get the DNA for a business deal so she decide to tell him.

"Um , I overheard Donald and some guards talking about keeping some extracted venom in a room called special projects" Felecia explained. Harry's face looked stunned at the news Felicia just gave her.

"Thank you Felicia, make sure no one disturbs me ok" Harry said as he went to his computer. Felicia gave a nod and went outside to her office which was right next to Harry's. Few minutes later Felicia saw Donald and 2 security guards walking up to Harry's office. She got up and walked in front of Harry's door.

"Please move " Donald demanded.

"I'm sorry but asked to not be disturbed right now" Felicia snapped.

"Move " Donald said as he pushed her out the way and entered his office, Felicia rushed up and got in front of him.

"I told you does not want to be disturbed right now!" she exclaimed. One of the security guards grabbed her and she struggled in his grasp"Hey! Let go!" Harry yelled at him. The security let go of Felicia as she gave them a hard stare.

"Harry Osborn you are relieved as CEO of Oscorp for secret experimentation on Oscorp employee Max Dillon" Donald announced.

"What! Those were what you people did! You framed me!" Harry yelled.

"Take him away!". The guards grabbed Harry as he struggled through their grasp.

"Let go!" he yelled.

"I know my way home" he smiled as he left through the office. Donald looked towards Felicia and she looked at him fiercely. She knew what was coming, her getting fired.

"I work for , not you" she said as she left for her office. Felicia grabbed her stuff and left the building. She didn't care if she lost her job there was no way she was working for Donald Meken. She has enough money to last her for the next month thanks to her overpaid paycheck. She later got home with lots of thoughts running around her head but she wasn't sure why Harry Osborn being fired was bugging her, maybe it was because Donald framed him for something he didn't do and well the guy really pissed her off. For the next few days Felicia has been at home doing nothing aside from gymnastics to keep her body fit since she lost her job. Felicia just came back from getting groceries. As she entered her house she set down the groceries and sat on her couch. Her phone started ringing and she saw the caller I.D was Oscorp, she was confused why they were calling her back, she already quit.

"Hello" she answered.

" , we know of your resignation from Oscorp but we need you to put in a report in the system here at Oscorp". Felicia inwardly sighed were they really making her do this tonight.

"Does it have to be by tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, just stop by your office. We haven't deleted your data from the system so your pass code should still work" she said.

"Great tonight of all nights" she complained. Felicia got her car keys and drove to the Oscorp building. As she entered she noticed that barely anybody was here besides security and the front desk worker. Most people left the building at this time of the day. She took the elevator up to her office and got to work on her report. It took 30 min but she finally got it done.

"Finally I can leave this he-". The power suddenly cut to the building, and apparently outside to other places also. It looked like all of new York suddenly lost power, and this rarely happened. But New York has had lizards, web slingers and now electrifying blue men; New York is weird Felicia deduced. She figured the power was going to come back sooner or later and so she waited for about 30 more minutes until it finally came back and it looked like the rest of New York lit up too. After another long 30 minutes Felicia was finally done with report. Now she could finally be done with the company. She was just about to leave her office until she heard alot of clattering in Harry's office, well it was now Donald's but she didn't care. Felicia thought there was no one in there. She opened the door and saw a window open and the middle table of the office was cracked with a body on top of it. It was dark so she couldn't tell who it was from afar, she steadily got closer and closer and was shocked by what she saw. It was a man with a horrendous looking face that resembled one of a goblin, he was also in some type of mechanical suit. She looked across the room seeing what the man came in on, it looked to be some type of glider. At least she knew where the clattering came from. She backed away from him and went to get a security guard but stopped when she heard the man take a huge gasp. She was stunned at what was happening to his face. The green skin started to turn back white and his nose started to retract also and the person looked just like. Felicia was stunned, this person was Harry.

" " Felicia said getting closer. She did not know what happened to Harry over the past few days but he must have been doing something crazy for him to end up like this. He needed help, Felicia decided to call somebody. She tried to go outside but was grabbed suddenly by Harry's hand on her wrist causing he to yelp.

"No...don't call...anybody" he pleaded.

"But your hurt, you need medical attention" she retorted.

"No!" Harry exclaimed. He winced after he yelled.

"Just...help get me...out of this suit. Press the red... button on my shoulder " he said through hisses of pain. Felicia did as he asked and saw the latches from his suit unhook as the suit opened itself revealing Harry newly toned body due to the spider DNA. Felicia helped him up into a sitting position.

" what happened?" she asked, this night was getting weirder by the minute.

"I'll explain...later. Put my suit...on the...glider" he said wincing each time he talked. Felicia did as asked and looked to him wondering what now, he pointed at switch on his glider. She looked at the green switch and pressed it.

"Step back" he said. Felicia stepped back as the glider floated up and took flight out the window and into the skyline.

"Ok , I don't know what you do in your spare time but that looks like advanced military grade weaponry". Felicia was more thank freaked out, she just found out her former boss was messing around with some serious stuff that he shouldn't have touched.

"I will explain...everything but you have to help me...get to my house" he pleaded.

"I think you should go to a hospital".

"No! You have to help me get to my house" he said trying to sit up.

"Sorry but I don't think that is in the job description" she grunted as she helped him up. Felicity couldn't help but noticed how tone his muscles were and then that led to her realizing he was shirtless. Harry was wondering why she was looking around the room.

"What's the hold up" he asked.

"Your shirtless and your not CEO so were going to have to hide your face, just hold on" Felicia helped sit Harry down. She left the room and took the elevator down to one of the labs. Nobody was there so she grabbed a labcoat and a white facemask with goggles they use for experiments. She returned with these items and put Harry into them. He looked real shady but it would have to do. They reached the elevator and took it down to the first floor. As the elevator went down she really looked at Harry. He looked like he fought a bulldozer and the way he winced every so often showed he was in some serious pain. They reached the first floor, Felicia saw the front desk worker left for the night, she looked left and right before her and Harry walked to the front exit. They thought they were in the clear but were unknown to the security guard that saw them.

"Excuse me ma'am but is there something wrong?" the guard asked. Felicia cursed silently and turned around with Harry leaning on her for support.

"No, my friend here had been drinking a bit too much here at the building. Somebody told me and I came here to get him" she lied with a perfect smile.

"He shouldn't have had alcohol in here in the first place, I might have to write him up". He got out a piece of paper and a pen ready to ask information.

"Please sir it was huge mistake on his part, I promise he wont do it again. After all that happened tonight with blackout can't you just let us go" she pleaded with the best puppy dog eyes she could give. The guard sighed and waved them off.

"Thank you" Felicia said as she turned around with Harry. She sighed as they exited out the building. She helped Harry into the car and drove as he told her the directions.

" can you please explain to me what happened?" she asked. She was tired of Harry not telling her what was going on.

"And why are you avoiding going to the hospital, you look like your bruised everywhere".

"Its because my body... will fix my bruises themselves. Regeneration" he answered her.

_"Regeneration! How could he- wait! Is that what he needed the spiders for, what the hell was Harry Osborn doing, and now he's got me in this mess"._

"Up here" he pointed at a expensive looking loft. She parked her car in front of the loft, she got out the car and helped Harry out. He slung his arm over her shoulders and they made their way into his loft. He set Harry down on his 3 seated couch as he layed down.

"Ok could you explain what has happened to you?" she demanded in a fierce tone.

"Sheesh, wont even let...me rest..will you" he chuckled while wincing in pain.

"Not sure how you find this funny". Felicia was irked that Harry could find humor in this whole situation.

"Your fierce aren't you" he joked again.

"Funny, your father said the same thing. Then again your father didnt steal military grade take and run rampad around the night" she snapped back.

"Ah fierce and funny" he laughed. Felicia found the laugh strange, it sounded like it had a hint of crazy in it.

"Ok I'll tell you but not everything cause im too tired to explain. You saved my life Felicia Hardy, I am indebted to you, so if you need my help im there" he said.

"I saved your life? How?" she asked confused.

"All will come in time, most likely tomorrow because I am pooped" he chuckled. "Night Night , don't let the spiders bite, specifically the blue and red kind" he smiled before falling into unconscious. Felicia could only stare at Harry confused with the whole situation, what exactly has Harry been doing to himself while he was fired, why does he have military grade weaponry and why is he acting so weird. So many questions that Felicia wanted to know but knew she was not going go get them tonight. She decided to leave and get home considering its been a long night. As she left the room she looked back one more time at Harry sleeping figure. Felicia knew that everyone had skeletons in his closet, she definitely had a bunch of her own but she doesn't think it compares to what she may have found out about Harry. With that thought in mind, she left to her house to get some rest and a explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, had alot of college things going on and I was also amazed by how many reviews the first chapter got! I just wrote this to experiment to see how this would work but now that you guys really want more of it, I'll try my best to deliver you the best story ever. Enjoy this chapter.**

Felicia woke up to the beeping of her alarm. She yawned as she got up to turn off her alarm. She looked around her room as she remembered the events of yesterday. She was hoping that she didn't see her former boss as a green goblin looking monster, but she knew that it wasn't all a big dream. She sighed and got up to take a shower.

She really did want to forget yesterday but just like a cat, she is always curious. She was just hoping her curiosity didnt get her in trouble. After getting freshened up for the morning she decided to watch a little TV as she ate her breakfast.

She checked her phone for any emails and other things. She saw an email from Oscorp telling her the usual bull crap, your service was great and we were glad to have you.

She turned her attention back to the reality show she was watching, but not even TV could get her mind of off yesterday. She needed an explanation from Harry and she needed one now. Her thoughts were interrupted with ringing of her bell. She was confused, she wasn't expecting anybody today. She thought it might have been a package but it was somebody she least expected to be at her doorstep.

"Harry Osborn" she said in a whisper. He waved at her from the peek hole. She was wondering how he knew she was at the door, she didn't make any loud noise as she walked to door. She opened up and saw Harry Osborn smiling at her. She looked at him with a questioning face.

"Morning Ms. Hardy, hope yesterday wasn't too much of a shock for you" he joked. Felicia couldn't believe he actually found this amusing, and how did he know where she lived.

"How did you know where I live?" she asked.

"I like to keep tabs on people that are close to working with me, including the board of directors incase I need to do some rearranging" he joked. He moved his thumb across his neck signaling what he meant but just chuckled showing it was a joke.

"But of course I would never do that to you. Your the only person I could trust right?" he asked raising a eyebrow.

" , I would like it if you stopped playing games and just explain yourself for yesterday" she said a bit agitated.

"Straight to the point, alright then. But its rude not to invite somebody into your house, right?".

"Its also rude to drop by without notifying the person right?" she retorted back. Harry started to chuckle a bit after he heard what Felicia said.

"See this is why I like you Ms. Hardy, nobody would ever talk to me like that. I'm sorry, I should have told you, now can I come in?" he asked.

Felicia moved away from the doorstep to let Harry in. He walked in and started looking around her apartment. Felicia motioned for Harry to take a seat on her 3 seated couch. Harry sat on end while Felicia sat on the other.

"Nice place you got here, I've been paying you well".

"Well I'm gonna have to find a new source of income soon before I run out of money".

"Don't worry about that you'll get your job back soon" Harry said smirking. Felicia looked at him incredulously.

"And how are you going to do that? Aren't you fired too?" she asked.

"Just make sure to turn on your TV tomorrow morning, you'll find out then". Felicia wasn't sure what he was talking about but he was confident in it. She also noticed how he joked around alot more than usual, it was like he was a different Harry.

" , enough small talk. Please explain what went on yesterday?" she demanded.

"Ok well, it all started when I was born" he laughed. "Just kidding, but it really did start when I was born. It all started with my father".

**Line Break**

It all started to make sense to Felicia now. Norman dying, Harry asking for Spider transfusion, and the reason he was fired. Though he never did explain why he crashed into his office building or what happened before, but she would leave that till a later time. Though she didn't understand why he would take a military grade suit for, but at least she got some answers.

"So yea, all this cause I'm my fathers son. But the difference between me and him is that, I live".

"Well, at least I know your not completely crazy".

"Funny, so Felicia what about you. Your my personal assistant and I dont know you very well. Tell me about yourself oh and do by any chance have coffee?" he asked smugly. Felicia rolled her eyes but decided to be nice, she needed coffee also. She got up and went to her kitchen to make two cups.

"Oh and I would love it if you put cream and maybe two cubes of sugar" Harry asked.

"Your pushing it ". She heard Harry laugh signaling it was just a joke. She brought over the two cups and handed one to Harry as she sipped her own and sat back down.

"Fantastic coffee , so about you?" Harry asked. Felicia didnt really feel like explaining her back-story to Harry, she was pretty sure he read it all in files.

"Sorry , maybe we can talk about that another day" she said. Harry looked a bit disappointed but just smiled it off.

"Ok fine, maybe another time. I have to be somewhere so ill be gone ". Harry got up and walked to her door with Felicia following behind him, before stepping out the door he turned around to Felicia.

"Remember, tune in to your TV tomorrow morning". With that said Harry left to his car and drove off.

"Well that was interesting" Felicia mused as she closed her door and continued with the rest of the day.

**Line Break**

She could not believe it, she only thought he was joking but he really did it. He promised her he'd get her and his job back and she only thought he was messing around with her. Felicia did not know her boss very well but to think he did this. Donald Menken is dead, she woke up to the news of his death on the TV and practically everywhere, he apparently died of a explosion in his house, police are not sure who did it and why it was done but the main issue here is that Oscorp needed a CEO, obviously it would be the next person in line but Felicia knows this is all part of the plan to get his job back.

"That crazy bastard" she said to herself. She doesn't care that Donald is dead but the fact that she knew who was responsible was the disturbing part. She came out of her thinking when she heard her phone vibrate, she got a text from a random number. The message read _"be ready for work this morning "._ She dropped the phone down and looked toward the TV again.

"Felicia, what have you gotten yourself into".

**Sorry for being so late, my path to becoming a electrical engineer has not been a easy one, so much studying! But I found time to finish up this bit for you guys and again, I am just stunned by how much you all love this story, I was not expecting this much response for it, I thank you all. Also if your a batman fan, my main story is called the Robins! Dick, Tim, Jason, and Damian fighting together to protect Gotham, its funny and very brotherly, check it out!**


End file.
